Vrak vs Dark Samus
Vrak vs Dark Samus 'is a What If? Death Battle! created by BloodyBloodwork365. It features 'Vrak 'from the ''Power Rangers ''series vs 'Dark Samus from the Metroid Prime ''series. Description What's more terrifying than a sadistic alien? A sadistic godlike alien! Prince Vrak, the Second Son of Emperor Mavro, will be taking on Dark Samus, Phazon Incarnate! Will Vrak reduce Dark Samus to nothing, or will he become just another corrupted corpse? let's find out! Interlude Wiz: Aliens. They are sadistic, they are technologically advanced, and sometimes...they have magic. '''Boomstick: Like Vrak, the Alien Prince of the Armada!' Wiz: And Dark Samus, the Phazon Queen of the universe. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle. Vrak Wiz: Long ago, two alien princes were born, perhaps adopted, by the tyrranical Emperor Mavro. Vekar was the eldest son, and therefore made Crown Prince. However, the youngest brother, Vrak, became a Warrior Prince, and he decided to infiltrate the Warstar Battleship, piloted by the Insectoids. Boomstick: Vrak would go on to help a bunch of different Insectoids out. Creepox even tried to get him a girlfriend! Only, being the sociopath that he is, Vrak didn't care beyond royal respect. Vrak also helped this guitar alien nearly blow up the earth, so...yeah. Wiz: Vrak would also develop a searing hatred against the Megaforce Rangers. As an alien prince, Vrak is extremely powerful. He has three different forms. His original angel-demon form which is his most powerful, his Insectoid form, and his mutant form. In all three forms Vrak is capable of manipulating electricity. Boomstick: Vrak weids the electrostaff, an awesome sword, and wolverine claws! He's also a mster of both science and magic. Noah even described his stalking as like a scientist watching rats in a lab! Vrak has soul manipulation, being able to corrupt Robo-Knight, drain Orion, and turn his own brother, Vekar, Tresnak, and Drilhorn into drills which he was going to use to destroy the Earth! Wiz: Vrak can discharge a massive amount of energy from his wings and seems to have limited pyrokinesis. Vrak also crushed the Rangers' Final Strike in his hand without any damage! That attack can destroy large monsters, which are the size of skyscrapers! Boomstick: And Vrak only gets more powerful beneath a solar eclipse. A THOUSAND times more powerful in fact! So is he, like, planetary, star level? Wiz: Given his greatest feat was nearly destroying a planet, I think it's safe to say that Vrak is large multi solar system to small galaxy level in power! Vrak is also highly intelligent, learning everything about his opponents during battle, usually by summoning Loogies, and then fighting them with his new knowledge. Boomstick: However, Vrak isn't invincible. He's super arrogant and sadistic, meaning that he'll only kill you if you have no happiness to destroy! Wiz: Vrak is an incredibly powerful opponent even then. After all, he turned all the previous Power Rangers, some of which have killed gods, into stone with one spell. Multiplying this could potentially make Vrak a universal to multiversal being. Boomstick: Don't mess with the Warrior Prince of the Armada! Vrak: Try something else! I wanna crush your hope before I crush you! Dark Samus Wiz: In the universe of Metroid Prime, there lied a being rumored to be the strongest in the universe. This was the Metroid Prime. Boomstick: And thne she got her...tentacles slapped by this chick named Samus. Wiz: Undaunted by being...murdered, The Metroid Prime stole Samus' suit and dived into a pool of Phazon, which mutated her body inside and out, fusing her with the suit and corrupting her completely. After learning to conquer the corruption, The Metroid Prime had become...Dark Samus. Boomstick: Dark Samus is WAY powerful! At standard she can do anything Samus can do, only with Phazon. Later, she can come back from the dead, tank a neutron-star level explosion, clone herself, and erect forcefields, as well as turn both invisible and intangible. Wiz: Dark Samus can turn into the Morph Ball to drop Phazon Bombs on opponents. She can turn her arm into a cannon to fire lasers, missiles, and energy orbs, as well as explosive orbs and spikes and whips, all made of Phazon. Boomstick: She's super smart and can speak with her mind, as well as control the minds of others with ease. She can possess people and teleport via portals. Wiz: There is also another thing to note about Dark Samus...her Phazon. Boomstick: Yeah, Dark Samus just being there can infect beings with this creepy radioactive vrius. It lets her control, absorb, or even just destroy the hosts. Dark Samus would use this ability to turn Samus' friends against her, forcing her to kill them all. Wiz: Dark Samus, non-cannonically, can scale to the likes of Palutena, but that's a Death Battle for another time. However, Dark Samus is not infailable. Boomstick: She can be frozen solid for a good chunk of time and it's possible to see her while she's invisible and harm her while she's intangible. Wiz: Also, Dark Samus needs a very specific amount of Phazon in her body. Too much will cause her to explode. Too little will cause her to evaporate. Boomstick: But it doesn't matter. She'll kill you way before then! Dark Samus laughs Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set, and we've run the data through all possibilities. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle Vrak is walking through the Warstar ship while Admiral Malkor is in his krysalis. Vrak looks at Malkor, knowing just how easily he could kill him. Suddenly, he hears something and turns to see Dark Samus standing over a bunch of dead Loogies. "Interesting." Vrak remarks before summoning more Loogies and having them fight Dark Samus. They slash and blast, but Dark Samus dispaches them all. "So, you came here you destroy me like you destroyed my idol?" Vrak asks in a flat tone. "Oh, you didn't know. I was inspired by Frieza." Dark Samus glares at Vrak.'' "̈́͌̌̿̍͗ͮ ͓̦ͪ̉.̮͕̓̎͢ ̱̰̯̬̪̋͑̊̃ͨ.͇̏ ̸͇.̞ ͉̥̝͜S̟̤̃̀͡ o͎͉͇̜͔̭̅̑̽̃̀ͯ ̹̞͇̳̅̇͆̇ ͬ͋̽̄̊ͣͤY̢ ̯̣o ̞̳̪͕̰̬͖̉̃ͥ̎̀͋ͮ͞U̶̟̫̇̈́ ͐̽ͤ͗̌' R͇̳͎̱̞̋ͭ̽͂ͣ e ́ͪ҉ ̪̯͓̳̿̄́ͩ́E͖̳͊ͫ ͓̱̣̣͕̹̝̓̀͊͌ͧ͌͑́v͑͂̄ͭ͆͑̀̕ ̸E ̨̑͂ͥ͊n ̾ͫͩͬͧͣ҉̬͈̲̗̫̣ ̻̗̻̔̊͛W͉͎̐͂ ́e̤̞͉ ̂ͫͩͧ̚A̟͉͔͖͂͒̋̌͘ ̘̔ͨ͘ͅk̘͖͒̀ E̝̥̗͖̦͍̽͐͂͗ͮ̚ ͎͔̜͍̰͑ͫͪ̇̒r̭̯ͨ̐ ͙̘͚͈̖̘̱̽̅͐ͨͦͫͨTͬ̋̚ ̼̳̓ͣh͓̰̫͉̠ ͋ͫͤA̸ͮ͐ͯͬͨ͆ͧ ͮ̾ͣ̃͞n̰̥ͥͭ ̯͉̹̻̬́̍̋̊́ ͔͖͖̣̥ͯͨ́̔̎H̍ͬ͜ ̳͍̈ͣi̓̊̈ ̯͚̗̜M͎̩ .̻̱̱̳ͯͦ̋̚ ̬̪̦̹̙̋̇ͥ͌͌.̵ ͝.̾̆͗̎͛ͮ͆͏̤̥̞̥̹̹ͅ ̴ͭ"̔͛ͣ̔͑̊ ''Dark Samus replies. Dark Samus aims her arm cannon at Vrak, who chuckles and draws his electrostaff. "You clearly forgot your place in this universe, Dark Samus. Allow me to teach you." Vrak says with a voice of ice. FIGHT! Dark Samus fires a few Phazon missiles at Vrak, who twirls his electrostaff to block them before running to Dark Samus and whacking her in the back with it. Vrak then kicks Dark Samus to the ground and attempts to stomp on her face, but Dark Samus blasts Vrak away and grabs him with a Phazon Whip before slamming him back onto the Warstar. Dark Samus lands in front of Vrak and turns both invisible and intangible. "I know you're there." Vrak says before crashing his electrostaff down on the ground, unleashing a massive shockwave of electricity that damages Dark Samus and causes her to recoil. ''"ͤ̍̓̇ͬ ̙͖̯̖̪͕͎̊́ͤ̓ͨ̒̚ ̜̰̮͉̆̔ͤͦGͧͨ͐ͧͭ̚ ̾̈́ͬ̈̚҉Á Ḫ͙̘͎ͩ̿̈́̍͝ ̞̠͍̼̬̫̬̊͊̍̅ͯ̋͑!ͣ͐͝ ̆ͨ̋̅̐̃ ̇͋͑Y̙͍̙͕ ̰̦̤̺͍̱̳̉͗̐ͮ͗͒ͦo̲͚͕ ͉͉͜U̕ ̣͍̣͙͙͚ ̵͖͖͖͔̙̩̺ͪ̊̅͊̇ͫ̓m̥ͣ ̰̟̝͎̫̭ͦ͂͛́͗̎Ą̻̻̲͈̦ ̣̬͈̜̰̾ͭͥ̏͋̚ͅy͕̼̩̠̟̲̰͛͗ͭ̑̅ͩ̔ ̠͖̠͍̜P ̹͉͚̈̄̅ỏ͛̍̿̑́ͥ ̲̳ͨͥS ͜s̖̦͗͆ ͪͦͧͭḮ̛̻̞͔̄̔ ̯͎̩̯͋̂̔ͨ͐ͅb ̦͉̰̦͈́̽ͤͤ̄L̗̬ͨͧ ̳͋y ̩̃ ̱͉͈̫Bͯ̆͗ͫ̂̉̚͟ ̥̩͕͙ͩ̾ͫͧ̕e͔͎͔̻ͩ̋ͧ͌ ̹͙͖̮͙ ̤̦̖̆̄ͨͦͅM ͬ͋̌ͥ͡ṓ̫͚̖̫̮̈ͧͮͧͅ ̹̬̟͐͌̊͠R ̣̙̘̲͙̺̐̓͊ͥͫ͌e͚͉ ̰̼̼̼̝ͮͯ̉̑ͬ͞ ̉͂̋ͮA̬͚͈̫̻̎̌̆̉͋ ̫̺̒͌n N o̭͓͇̣ ͩ̅̂̌ͭ̊Y̖̊͘ ҉͕͖̭͈͕̥i̮̙̓̾̒ͅ ̶̼͙̩̳̹̲̞N͓̰̻̘͚͇ͩ̄̋̉̒̀͗ͅ ̭͎̟͖̬g̍ͮ̋ͫ̃ͣͨ ͖̒T̡̯̳͖̤̎̔̄ͫ ̚҉͔h̡̰̺͓ ̱̖̼͇̈̃͗̂A̘̞͙ n̟͍̺̳̼̲͘ ̕F͈̝̠̪̫̰̰ ̈́͋́̓̒ͨ͟r̋̐̂̾ ͛͐̾I͓̥͍͙͛̎ͩ̆ ͢ḛ̼͚̼͕͛ͥ̐͒̿ Zͨ̃̒́ ̤͈̽̿a͚̤̻̺̓͆ͮͫ ̸ ͨ̏ͯw̞̩ ̧a̲͓͉ s̈̍̋ͦ̏ͯ̚͘ .̫͈̟̟̺͉ ͓̱̻̣̍̈̔ͦ.̟͙̠͚̟ͧ̏ͬ̀̈ ͍̦̜͓̑̆ͥ͊.͏ ͮ̋ͭ ''Dark Samus snarls before flying to Vrak and jabbing him. Vrak grunts and jumps back before morphing into his Mutant Form and driving his wolverine-like claws through Dark Samus' chest. Dark Samus laughs and blasts Vrak away. Vrak grunts and runs to slash Dark Samus across the face and chest. Vrak then kicks Dark Samus in the face and electrocutes her. Dark Samus growls and brings a Phazon Spike up to stab Vrak with, but Vrak leaps out of the way and sends a fireball at Dark Samus, who erects a forcefield to block before making a duplicate of herself. "Fine, then. I'll just destroy you both!" Vrak shouts before turning to his original form and slashing the duplicate in half, making it explode. Vrak then grabs Dark Samus by the neck and slams her down onto a desert quarry. Vrak laughs and sees the moon partially covering the sun. Dark Samus gets back up and fires a Phazon Orb at Vrak, who grabs it and crushes it in his hand! "Hah! Pathetic!" Vrak shouts before running to slash at Dark Samus with his sword. Dark Samus parries with her arm cannon and flies back before erupting 43 Phazon Spikes from the ground towards Vrak in a jagged line. Vrak dodges and sends a beam of electrified fire at Dark Samus before following with a blast from his wings, which knocks Dark Samus into a train car. ''" G ̖̭̻ͣͭͥ͠R̷̘̞͇͆̎̆ ͈̩̗̃̎̏A ͉̞̿͆H͚̺̋ͤ ̭̼ͬ͊!̢ ͓̑"̡̗͕̰͓͚͂ͣ͛̄͗ ''Dark Samus screams before charging up her most devastating attack--Phazon Laser! At that moment, the solar eclipse occurs and Vrak laughs. "It's over for you now!" Vrak yells before opening his wings and firing at Dark Samus right when she fires Phazon Laser. The two attackes seem equally matched, but Vrak's slowly overpowers Dark Samus'. When it hits, it completely atomizes her body. Dark Samus laughs at Vrak. ''"̈́ .̪̮̱̮̲̖̬ ̦͇̑̒. ̌ͧͬ.̊͋ͫ͐̈́ͫ ͯ̕E͒̾ͥ̀ͭ̇ ̻̳̻̼v̡̹̱̦͓͍̥̺͆̂̽̓ͩ͒̆ E ͖̗͙̼̍̂ͧ̂̔ͅn̲͕̩̭̲̳͕ ͚̩̰̺͖̳̫͒ͤͧ͐͋ͦ̎ ̌͋̌͌ͥͭI̺͈̠͚͒̆̿ͮ͜ ͂͢ͅf̽͋̈́̔ͣͫ̂ ̡͍͓̗̉̈͐ ͙̠͑̈͠Ÿ̿ͮ͋͏̣̖̺͚ ̢̐̈͑̆o̬̗̩̰̍ͦͣ̚ ̼̩U̝̫͚̦͙̖͊̐ͪ̈̅̾ d̳̞̤̜͉̟̻̈̓ͧ̂ͦͭ̃ ̙̬͙͍̅̒͂ͬE ̧̰̞̍ͦs̔͐ͣ̌ T͒ͣ r̭̱͚͛ͯͩ͌ͅ ͔̜͉͝O̼̟̰̳ y̸̻̼̰̺͔̱ͬͤ͑̌ͫ̾ ̐͛M͎̦̜̥̺͘ ͔͎̩̯̪̱͌͒͌̌̓̀͂ͅỳ̼̼͔̓̚̚ͅ ̩̲͉̝ ̜̻͕̊ͩ̅͡B̻̻̥ ͭ̏̂̆ͫ̈̚o͖͕͓͇͍͔̲ͧ͌ͤ͊̽ͨ͒ D͈̟̫͍̦̝̋̆͆̊́̎ ̛ỷ̴̩͓̙̣̬̭̅ͫ̈̅ͥ ͔͈̤̪͓͑́ͪͯ̐.͈̦̺̊̒̄̌͢ͅ ̡̥̹͇́̉ͩ.͙͖̩̗̫̘̋̈́͗̾͒̍ ̻̜̩̦͙ͥ͒̐̐̉.҉͈̪̺͙ ͈͚̩͈͖͍̙Mͅ ỳͮͫͭ͋̄ͣ ̹͎̋̀ ̶̙̦͚̳̰͕̾̌͌ͩ̌̉S o̮̝̩ ͑̎̍̄ͨ̊ͩU̦ ͠l ̇͑͒́.̞͑ .̈́̅̅̇ͭ̽ ̢͎͖̤̹̹̅ͨ̌ͥ̌.̭̳͈͕̝͈̻̔͋͊ͪ̔ͨ͌ ͙ ̹̯̲̈́̈ͦŴͮ̎ͦ͘ ̜̦͢i̍̉ ̝̗̝̤̤͇̦̏̉̄ͨ̃̈̓L̙̤̻͚̊͒̓ͪ ̩̪̜̦̎̓ͧ̄l͜ ̖̙̙̻̮͈̟͒͊̑̀̂̽̔͠A̯̭̞̻͓͡ ̙̩͚̋ͨ̀l̖̈ ҉̻W̫͉̞̐͌̽ ̏ͪͧ͛̔̚ä̶͎̯̖̘́̌ͮ̆ Y̻͍̭̙̍ͯ̍̃͡ s͉̪ͧ͂ ̳͇͎̻̟͍͙̾͋́ͫ̓͒́̚.͏ ͍̘̪͓͓̖̦ͬ̍ͦ͊̏̌͌.͚̖̠̖̥̹͎̃̉̊͊͐̆̎ ̆͛̚.͏̩͇̯̖͉̺̞ ̱͓̓̆̎ͅḼ̥̰̺̬ i ̣̼͉̙̺̙̫̉ͧ̈̍̾ͨ͊͡Ñ̂͠ ̴̔͗ͤ̎̾̂ǵ̿̃̌͑͐ͥ ͍̘͇͚̰̬͂ͧ̌ͭ̔̚E ͔͍̟̬̰r̪͕̳̮̗͚͒͒ͪͬͪͪ͝ ̺̩ͪ͒.̯̘͐ͪ ͈̺̪̺̤̯͆̀̃̄ͧͣ.̡̘͎͔̫͚͇̹́ͩ̃̈́ͫ͒͑ ̯̜ͫͪ.͌̐̍ͯ ̣̲ͦ́͝"͎́ ''Dark Samus says evilly. "Then I will crush it as well!" Vrak says before casting a spell to petrify Dark Samus' soul. ''"̷ ̞N ̯̮̼O͕̹̘̻͔̗̣ ̜̳͎̎ͫ̽Ȏ̯̼̻̟̬̝ͥͨ̽͛ͪ ̲̬͕̎̊ͤO͡ ͕̃O͆ͪ̏̾͏̣̫͚̼ ̯̘̭͇́̐ͬ͂͡O̦͙̫ ̘̫͍͓͇ͅÖ̯͉̩̺́̌͒͊͜ ̳̮ͦ̉Ỏ͊̆̈́̽͗͌ ̯̦̓ͬÒ̾ͦͨ͂ͦ͐ ̥̗O̯̬̣̬̺ͅ ̢̥Õ͈̗̥͖ͭ̋͗ ͊̇̄ͫ͏͈̱͚̣Oͅ ͍̩͍̤͈̺̠̌̾͛ͫ̆̓͌O̯̦̯͚͞ͅ ͕̟̖͖̈͐̀ͤO͛ͭ̈́͆ͮ ̊͐͌̃̍O̯̯̜̟͔̠ͣ̍̏̔ͪͥͬͅ ͏O̝̙̩̗̪ͅ ̯̜̗̜̦̗̼̓̊̓̋͒ͪ̊O͒ ̡͛ͩ̉͊̔Ơ͕͔͇̠ͩ̓̒̎ ̴O̝̗͔̯̰̓͂̔ͥ̓ ̊ͪ̈́̌͊̚Ȏ̸͊͗͋ ̳̭̦̳ͭ̿̉ͯ͢Ȯ̦͉͖̗̠̘ͦ̎̒ͥ͋ ̨̳!̛̜ ͥ́̇̐ͩ! ͕̯͖̺̪͇͎̌̎ͣͯͦ̓̚!̟̹̬̤̂͑̍̔̚ͅ ̫͓͚̻̮̃̈́͋̊͑̍͗ͅͅ!ͤ͆͌ !̡̱͂ ̥͕̗!ͪ !̝̺̈̑ ͨ̀ͬͤ͐!̒ ͖̤͚̉̿̓!̮͉̰͙͙̮̘̓̅̈́̿͆ͫͪ ̙͕̼̝̣ͩ̊ͥ̃͗̎̀ͅ!͠ ̸͖ͯ!̮̺̤͔̣̪͇ ̢̙̜̮̹̗̝!̙̰̰̬͗ͦͨ͂ ͊ͭ̓̾͒"̖̺̫͐̿̄ ''Dark Samus screams before turning into stone completely. Vrak laughs before opening his wings again to vaporize the 'statue'. KO! Vrak teleports back up to the Warstar and pretends nothing happened. Explanation Boomstick: Jesus Christ! I wasn't expecting that! Wiz: Both combatants were intelligent and powerful, so don't write us off for the outcome. First off is power. Vrak is a lot more powerful than Dark Samus when both have reached their max potential. As in; Galaxy Level vs Neutron Star Level. There was no contest who had the superior stats. Boomstick: Stats aren't everything, though. There's also intellect, hax, and versatility. Wiz: All three of which Vrak far surpasses Dark Samus in. Vrak is a genius scientist and powerful wizard. That alone makes him more versatile and intelligent than Dark Samus. Boomstick: And while it's true that Vrak isn't immune to Phazon, he could at least resist it for some time and even use it's perks to his advantage! Vrak also had a couple of ways to put Dark Samus down to even the level of her soul, which was the only way to kill her. Wiz: Vrak can obviously manipulate souls and life energy, and he can also petrify the Legendary Rangers, who are literal angels! So, yeah. Vrak can absolutely petrify souls. Boomstick: Also, Vrak had a lot more forms and combat excperience. He also fought superior fighters to Samus (Combined), making him way superior to Dark Samus in combat experience. Wiz: Vrak also had plenty of ways around Dark Samus' other hax, such as teleportation, cloning, invisibility and intangibilty. So Dark Samus was quite outclassed here. Boomstick: Also, as epically powerful as Phazon Laser is, it was never going to hold up agianst a godlike wing-beam that's 1000 times more powerful than normal! Wiz: Dark Samus was terrifying and tough, but Vrak was too powerful, too smart, and had perfect counters for essentially everything Dark Samus had. Boomstick: She was left in the Dark! Wiz: The winner is Prince Vrak. Trivia *The connections between these two are pure evil godlike aliens who are casual teambusters. *This is the first What If? Death Battle! Made by BloodyBloodwork365 to have a unique ThumbNail Template. Polls Who do you think will win? Vrak Dark Samus Who do you want to win? The Armada Prince The Queen of Phazon Do you agree with the results? Yes No Maybe Did you like the fight? Yes No Don't Care Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Bloodybloodwork365 Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:‘Pure Evil’ Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2020